his true fellings to you
by kasey yosa
Summary: sesshomaru shows kagome how he really feels
1. Chapter 1

His True Feelings for you.- chapter 1 – saved by the most unexpected

Kagome stormed off leavening InuYasha wonder what did he say wrong to upset Kagome that badly.

"_InuYasha that idiot he never understands." _ Kagome stormed off leavening the others to give InuYasha an evil look.

"Did I say something wrong?" InuYasha asked Sango and Mirkou, still wondering why she stormed off like that.

"Yes you did InuYasha." Mirkou replied back looking rather ticked off. "Once again you were talking about lady Kikyo, we know you love her but could talk about her when Kagome isn't here." Mirkou sat down on a rock by the river they were near. Sango soon followed by sitting next to the rock the monk was on. "InuYasha, you have to be careful on what you say around or to Kagome." Mirkou sated as he was watching a little speck still walking off in the distance. "I think you need to leave her for a bit that was a bit to out of order that you said." Mirkou looked back at the sulking half – demon sitting on the floor wiping a bit of the rocks that where on his face after the "sit" command Kagome did.

Kagome was to busy shouting in her head to realize where she went.

"_InuYasha you think that just because Kikyo isn't around I won't get upset if you talk about her. He always dose it, every time we bumped into her or something applies to her all he dose is just sit and talk …Wait."_ Kagome stood still as she looked around, she hadn't realized she had walked into demon territory in the woods, she was to lost in her own world complaining about that half – demon to notice she was trespassing in someone's woods, but it's not just anyone's it's the demons that got through out of the mountains that own this place and Kagome was stood right in the middle. "_Oh god, now what have I got my self into now?" _Kagome thought as she looked around for where she came in, she decided to walk a little bit further in to just see if she can find and exit even though this forest is swarming with demons so she won't come out alive if she doesn't get out soon.

Kagome followed some sort of path that was leading straight through the middle of the forest, she looked up and saw it was getting very cloudy now so before it gets to misty or to dark she has to get home, the miko was walking along not really looking where she was going because she could here rustling noises and footsteps in the distance and some what near her, there was a root of a tree sticking out of the ground which the young miko's foot got stock in, she fell to the floor with a tiny yell, her face fell right into the mud as her shoe was still stuck in the sticking out root. She lifted her self up and sat on her legs as a knelling position she rubbed her head then looked behind her to see her shoe sticking out of the root.

"Oh this is just perfect." Kagome said to herself she stood up, walked over to her shoe and tried to get it out but it wouldn't budge. "Dam …" Kagome pulled and pulled but it wasn't going any were. She found a rock then sat on it.

"_I've been walking in this stupid forest for ages now and I haven't gotten any were …I need to get out of here somehow." _Kagome put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in one hand and held her arrow sack in the other.

There was a rustling noise coming from behind Kagome she quickly stood up and got ready to get out an arrow and in the other hand was her bow which she clutched really tightly, been as scared and as tiered as she was she was still willing to fight. Then from behind her came a big "eye – bat" demon which was ready to attack. It swooped down behind Kagome and made a big screeching noise which filled the air with millions of different demons Kagome swiveled around and dropped her bow in shock she shock her head to keep contraction the miko bent down to pick up the bow but the big "Eye – Bat" demon was coming at her full force she bent down quickly grabbed her bow and jumped backwards she pulled back the quiver and shot at 3 demons in the air then a big "flying – serpent" demon was swooping down to eat her now but this was 4 times bigger than the "Eye – Bat" demons its mouth was that wide open Kagome could count the teeth all she could was scream but nothing was going to come out she panicked and though her bow at the "flying – serpent" witch made a defining sound then fell to the floor Kagome ran and pulled her bow out of the demon's mouth then loads more came Kagome stood panicking because this is the first time she has fought on her own. Kagome looked around her a notice there was going to know way she is going to get out of this alive.

"_Well …this is my turn to die. Good bye InuYasha." _Kagome fell to her knees with tears dripping down her face. "_I tried I really did, Sango I hope you get Kohaku back, and I hope you all kill Narku, Mirkou look after Sango for me and don't hurt her Shippo, InuYasha will look after you, he dose like you he never really shows it, InuYasha …I love you. I'll never tell you toughs words to you're face." _Kagome stood up with tears now streaming down her face she looked up at the demons in the sky she opened her arms then shouted to the demons. "COME AND GET ME!! YOU WANT TO EAT ME WELL COME ON THEN!!!" Kagome closed her eyes as all the demons came charging after her. Kagome then felt herself been lifted by someone or something, there was demons falling in every direction she felt herself been placed on a rock, she opened her eyes to see her face to face to InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru.

"_Sess … Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome was watching Sesshomaru fight off the demons, she saw a demon come up behind Sesshomaru but there was one at the front of him too she got her bow and an arrow, pulled back the quiver then shot it straight at Sesshomaru, who ducked killed the one in front of him as the arrow shot straight though the one behind him, he finished the rest off then landed on he feet with his back faced to Kagome who was still surprised to see Sesshomaru, who saved her. Kagome stood up and took a few steps forward before Sesshomaru had turned around to face her.

"Tell me … What where you doing in this forest alone?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked into the miko's eyes which where filled with tears, she blinked and one trickled down her check.

"I … I was angry at InuYasha." That was all the young miko could say to the tall hansom demon in front of her with his long silver hair just swaying gently at the bottom of his ankles with the long "fluffy – thing" at his left shoulder just dancing in the breeze at his side. Kagome looked away from the demon as her eyes filled with water he stood and watched her.

"Kagome …" Sesshomaru wisped her name which only she could hear she lifted her head with a soft gasp following as she saw the mans hand reach out to her face, he got his index finger and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her check. "Come on I'll take you home." Sesshomaru looked at her deep in her dark brown eyes as her raven hair blow slightly in the breeze. Kagome nodded looking back at him in his familiar amber eyes, the two walked on with just the leaves rustling in the air to just disturbed the peace.


	2. Chapter 2

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 2 – The journey back home

InuYasha was sat by the tree with Sango and Mirkou were towering over him with angry looks on there faces.

"InuYasha, I just hope to god Kagome isn't lost or killed." Scolded Sango as she was worried about Kagome's safety since she is only 15 and she normally runs out of arrows very quickly.

"Yes InuYasha would you like that? Would you like to see Kagome dead?" Mirkou was provoking InuYasha to go look for Kagome since it was him who made her angry.

"O.K, O.K, I'll go bring her back … God." InuYasha stood up folded his arms in his sleeves and walked off in the direction Kagome walked.

Kagome was walking side by side with Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother.

"_I wonder where the little girl is and that imp?" _Kagome thought to herself as she was looking around while they were walking though the forest.

"Kagome, are you O.K?" Sesshomaru asked still head up high walking a few steps in front of Kagome,

"Erm … yes, thank you." Kagome couldn't think of much to say while being with Sesshomaru because she didn't know him that well and she is scared in case she says something wrong or he takes it the wrong way. Kagome couldn't help thinking about why the hell is Sesshomaru helping her out.

Later on they came to a big opening which had loads of flowers and birds and squirrels.

"Wow … Its … it's so … so beautiful." Kagome looked around as she saw everything she would have dreamed of with her and InuYasha.

"InuYasha …" Kagome whispered to herself but Sesshomaru herd her.

"_InuYasha would have never had thought of bringing me to a place like this, in this place you can do what ever, how can I thank Sesshomaru … Wait." _ Kagome turned around to look at Sesshomaru who had gone Kagome looked around but know sign of him any where. "SESSHOMARU!!!" Kagome screamed thinking that its strange to be shouting his name. She looked around then saw a big light coming from the other part of the woods, Kagome panicked thinking Sesshomaru maybe in trouble, she ran down to the woods to see Sesshomaru, while she was running InuYasha spotted her and landed in front of her.

"Kagome what's up, what's chasing you I'll kill it." InuYasha jumped behind Kagome and looked around to find a demon, but when he turned back around to Kagome she was gone.

Sesshomaru was face to face to a giant wolf demon, its big fluffy neck was a thick greasy black its claws where twice the size of Sesshomaru. Kagome ran next to a tree and grabbed it before she fell down a quite big cliff, Kagome stood there a saw Sesshomaru with his sword moving in all direction trying to dogged the giant paws that its was thronging around.

"_Sesshomaru, he's in trouble how can I help him." _ Kagome looked around and saw a long branch; she saw InuYasha was behind her running with a very angry face.

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha screamed which caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"_Kagome? She came for me?"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, the big wolf demon caught the scent of Kagome he looked up and saw Kagome crouching down to get the Long Branch that was balancing of another branch which was sticking out of the side of the cliff. The wolf demon looked at the struggling young miko it raised its paw to attack Kagome with one swooped, but Sesshomaru distracted it because he knew Kagome had an idea in mind to help get rid of the wolf. As the wolf turned to Sesshomaru the cliff broke off with Kagome who fell with the falling bits of rock. Kagome hit the floor with her head cracking off the side of the cliff knocking her unconscious; Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and saw her lying there he looked up saw InuYasha who saw the hole thing; InuYasha jumped down to Kagome's aid, Sesshomaru was still fighting the big wolf – demon which had seemed to be getting weaker by Sesshomaru's sword. InuYasha jumped in to help out Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru wanted to do this on his own which made InuYasha angry.

Kagome was lying on the ground still unconscious the big wolf demon had jumped up to doge InuYasha's blade. The ground shock making more rocks fall from the cliff above Kagome a big rock came down straight at Kagome Sesshomaru through Tokigin at the beast and ran to Kagome he picked her up, jumped out of the way of the boulder then ran off deeper into the forest leavening InuYasha to finish the demon.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed for the little miko to wake up and come to him, but she still lied in Sesshomaru's arms as he ran to some where far away from the demon.


	3. Chapter 3

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 3 – The prefect place

Sesshomaru was running still with Kagome unconscious lying in his arms, the wind blow Sesshomaru's hair as he ran through the forest dodging every tree, log and anything that was in his way.

"_I will get Kagome out of here … even if I have to risk my own life."_ Sesshomaru thought as he saw a blinding light he took one last jump and he came out of the forest, he landed on both feet with Kagome safe in his arms, he looked around and saw a giant field with a few trees dotted about. Sesshomaru walked over to a big tree, he looked around to see if it was ok to rest here for a while, he placed Kagome down under the tree resting her back against the trunk, Sesshomaru looked at the young miko lying there peacefully he got his long claws and combed them through her delicate soft raven hair as she rested against the tree.

"_I hope she's ok, it was quite a fall."_ Sesshomaru sat down; as he looked at Kagome he saw movements in her face.

Kagome opened her eyes as Sesshomaru shot backwards to see the beautiful miko look at him in his amber orbs.

"Sesshomaru, you ok?" Kagome sat up straight still looking at Sesshomaru, who now moved forward.

"Kagome, yes I'm fine, what about you?" Sesshomaru asked trying not to show that he was worried. Kagome nodded smiling at him, she then just realized where they were, she slowly got up and stretched she looked around with a big smile on her beautiful face with her brown orbs widened with happiness as she then swiveled back round to Sesshomaru who was now stood up behind her.

"Wow, Sesshomaru where did you ever find a place like this?" Kagome asked still amazed looking around at the big wide open space. Sesshomaru ignored the question as he tilted his head slightly.

"Kagome, InuYasha is still looking for you." Kagome boiled up with anger as she still remembers what InuYasha said.

"Huh, he can look all he wants. I'm sick of him." Kagome was angry now, but she keeps remembering that scene in her head.

"You can't kick him out of you're life for ever, you love him." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the back of Kagome with his hands wrapped around her belly; he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Kagome, I know InuYasha will always be somewhere in you're mind at one point, but do you ever fell, you need more room from him, he wont let you go back to your own world more than 3 days or so." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sensed salty tears trickle down Kagome's face as she held on to Sesshomaru's hands listening to every word. Sesshomaru turned Kagome around to look at him but she kept moving her head away from him to hide her tears, he put his hand on her chin and focused her to look at him.

"Kagome I need to ask you something." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her to sit down he straightened his legs out for Kagome to lye on them, she put he head up near his stomach as Sesshomaru put his hands on her head and gently stroked the top of her raven head.

"Would you, please stay with me, with me; Rin and Jakin? I need you; you're that special place in my heart." Sesshomaru finished off and stared at Kagome, she was looking at Sesshomaru she smiled.

"Of course I will Sesshomaru, you're this I will never forget …" Kagome closed her eyes then slowly nodded off to sleep as the crystalline stars twinkled side by side as the moon shone high and the half that you could see was the only light that put the young miko at rest for the night as Sesshomaru sat stroking her raven hair and staring at the sky.

"Thank you … Kagome."


	4. Chapter 4

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 4 – The place in her heart

Kagome lied there sleeping on Sesshomaru's legs as he sat and stared at the sky.

"_Kagome … As long as you stay with me, you won't have to worry about the shikon – no – tama, anymore, and you won't have to won't have worry about InuYasha and you're group anymore." _Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping miko, and then lifted his knees up to keep the wind from getting to her cold body. Kagome turned over in his knees. He held the bundled miko close to his chest as he got more comfy.

InuYasha was still with the big wolf demon and just as the demon was going to knock InuYasha out with one swing there was a cry up above.

"BOOMERANG BONE!" It was Sango's cry as a giant boomerang came to InuYasha's help as it took the demon's head clean off, the giant head fell to the floor making the ground shack, then the demon fell on the after almost crushing InuYasha, Sango flew down with Kilara and Mirkou on Kilara's back with Sango. Sango and Mirkou jumped off the over grown Cat demon and ran over to InuYasha who was looking very angry.

"InuYasha?" Sango asked as she looked around. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha lifted his head and looked both Sango and Mirkou in the eyes.

"Sesshomaru took her." InuYasha slumped himself on the floor. "That basted of a half brother took her." Sango and Mirkou looked very confused to here that Sesshomaru took the young miko.

"Why, I wonder?" Sango asked. InuYasha stood up and had a slight idea to what Sesshomaru wants Kagome for

"I know." Sango and Mirkou looked at InuYasha. "Sesshomaru is working for Narku and he's taken Kagome to Narku to finish us off so we can't find the rest of the shikon – no – tama shards." InuYasha ran off.

"InuYasha were you going?" Sango shouted.

"TO GET KAGOME BACK OFF SESSHOMARU BEFORE HE GIVES HER TO NARKU!" InuYasha screamed as he ran off in the distance.

Kagome was just lying peacefully before Sesshomaru sensed something coming.

"Kagome stay close and don't move from that tree." Sesshomaru demanded and stood up to face the way where it was coming from.

"SESSHOMARU, YOU BASTED!!" InuYasha screamed while charging at Sesshomaru full force with his sword. InuYasha started swinging the sword around like crazy; Sesshomaru was just jumping around dogging the swords brutal attacks.

"InuYasha?" Kagome was sat there watching InuYasha going crazy at his half older brother.

"Sesshomaru I won't let you take Kagome to the basted Narku." Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at InuYasha with confused looks; InuYasha was stood there panting for breath after he just blindly swung he sword around like a crazy maniac.

"InuYasha what are you talking about? Sesshomaru isn't going take me Narku …" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru; she stood up still under the tree where she said she would stay.

"Well then why did you kidnap you?" InuYasha was more confused than Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I never kidnapped her nether … I saved her from the wolf demon." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome he walked over to her, but InuYasha ran in front of the young miko.

"You won't lay a finger on Kagome, never you're still evil and I still don't trust." InuYasha looked Sesshomaru I the face.

"InuYasha." Kagome said calmly trying not to lose her temper.

"Yes, Kagome" InuYasha turned around to look at Kagome.

"It's a lot different with you and Kikyo." Kagome sighed hoping InuYasha wouldn't say anything stupid.

"What about Kikyo?" Asked InuYasha calmly

"Well, every time I do something you refer me to Kikyo, and when ever you see you will do anything to look after her and you don't upset her, but with me you love to get me angry, don't you." InuYasha was going about to say something, but Kagome butted in then totally lost it. "WELL I'M SICK OF YOU RUNNING AROUND AFTER KIKYO AND LEAVING ME ALONE AND IGNORING ME WHEN EVER YOU SEE HER, SO I'M LEAVEING YOU FOR GOOD!" Kagome screamed at InuYasha as he shivered in the corner very scared of her this time.

"Well don't shout at …" InuYasha was about to finish his sentence as Kagome got angry.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!" Sesshomaru watched his younger half brother get squashed into the floor as Kagome commanded the "sit" word, InuYasha made a big hole in the floor in the shape of him.

"Good bye InuYasha, I'm much happier with you're brother." Kagome was about to walk away as she heard a muffling noise coming from InuYasha.

"No, Kagome, you can't. Sesshomaru hates humans. Kagome I never meant to do that to you. I never knew how you felt, but now I do, please Kagome, please" InuYasha begged his sweet miko to come back to her, Sesshomaru stayed faced away as Kagome was stood in between both of them wondering which one.


	5. Chapter 5

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 5 –InuYasha's feelings and Kagome's choice.

As Sesshomaru was about to walk off he looked over his shoulder to see a crying young miko on her knees with a confused half demon looking at the miko with her raven hair flopped down her sides, some of the raven hair got a bit wet with the salty tears falling from her checks.

"InuYasha, you never care about my feelings, never." Kagome was sobbing Sesshomaru turned around; put his hands on her shoulder.

"Kagome …" His gentle voice whispered through her ears and she looked up to see the concerned demon at her side. Kagome stood up and through herself in his arms sobbing as she held her self close to him. InuYasha was still on the floor as he watched the whole scene he grown more and more angry. He stood up then walked away.

"_I think I've done enough damage here. I don't think she will be talking to me for a while."_ InuYasha thought in his head as he took one last glace backwards to see Sesshomaru holding her tightly as he heard her sobs.

After Kagome calmed down abit, Sesshomaru came back with a load of fish fresh from the pond. Kagome saw the struggling demon as the fish where still wiggling about, one of the fish wiggled out of the demon's possession and wiped him in the face as it landed on the floor jumping about, Kagome sat with her knees pressed up against her body with her chin resting on it was watching the funny show as she giggled slightly.

"Here let me help." Kagome laughed as she was chasing the fish around in a circle Sesshomaru enjoyed the show then another fish joined in so both of them were chasing run – away fish, then Kagome slipped over on one knocking Sesshomaru down with her as he dropped all the fish they sat there and laughed at them selves.

Sesshomaru stopped laughing as he watched the beautiful young miko laugh alone she slowly stopped and looked at Sesshomaru as he was smiling at her with a small beautiful smile, Kagome blushed and turned away she stood up, then collected all the fish which by this point were all dead.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, where we going to get the fire from?" Asked Kagome as she put the fish in a little pile.

"That's where we come in." Came a little corky voice in the background. Kagome turned around and saw Rin and Jakin walking over to them smiling with wood in there hands.

Kagome put the wood in a little pile in front of the tree they were at, Jakin took out the staff and fire came out of one of the heads.

"There we go my lord now we can eat." Jakin grabbed one of the fish placed it over the fire and waited for it to cook. Kagome and Rin both did the same while Sesshomaru was string in to mid space.

"Sesshomaru aint you going to eat?" Rin had a mouth full of fish. Kagome was nibbling at her fish while staring into the fire lost in thought.

"_Oh Sesshomaru, if I only saw you before InuYasha. InuYasha you jerk, you never let me be me. But now I'll show you what sort of girl I can be not just a recantation of someone which you always refer me to, I hate it and you have know idea how much it hurts me when you sometimes 'accidentally' call me Kikyo."_

Sesshomaru stood up and stood in front ok Kagome who was about to take on last bit into her fish.

"Kagome please come with me." Kagome gave Rin the rest of her fish as she stood up and followed him.

Sesshomaru took Kagome into a little gap which led to where InuYasha and the others were.

"InuYasha." Kagome was shocked to see InuYasha sat there poking the fire with his hands; he has big burn marks all down his arm where he has held it there to long. Kagome looked closely at the lost half demon as she could almost just make out a little tear.

"Kagome, are you comfy." InuYasha was talking to the sleeping fox demon that was curled up next to the cat.

"Aww, poor InuYasha he seems lost." Kagome tried to sound like she cared but she didn't feel anything for the half demon which had now started to go insane by thinking Sango was Kagome.

"Do you see how lost InuYasha is with out you?" Sesshomaru asked while looking at the young miko laugh at what InuYasha was doing.

"Lost don't come into that." Kagome joked. Kagome went to walk away, but Sesshomaru pushed Kagome against a tree he looked into her brown eyes as she looked back at his ambers, but she keeps see visions of InuYasha every time she looks deep into Sesshomaru's eyes, she keeps see flashes of InuYasha and how he used to look at her like he did. Sesshomaru got closer to Kagome's beautiful face as she closed her eyes lightly as there lips touched. Kagome and Sesshomaru fell to the floor while kissing as leaves flew up then landed softly next to them as they were holding each other with love written all over them both. Kagome was in a new relationship and a new life, she don't have to look for anymore shards of that jewel and she could live like a wife and a mother to an orphan.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the fire holding hands while looking into each others eyes smiling at each other Rin saw them come back and she ran and jumped up at Kagome as Kagome carried Rin back to the camp there was a horrible sent in the air. Kagome put Rin down she ran over to Jakin as Sesshomaru and Kagome looked around looking for what ever was making such a horrible smell in the air. It was a mixture of blood and fire; it had to be Narku's doing. Kagome ran and got her bow and arrows the Sesshomaru held his hand on the handle of his sword. There was a loud bang as a big t-rex looking creature came out of the woods with a human head in his hands, Kagome squinted and looked closer at the head. Kagome ran over to the demon looking T – rex and then saw the head of on of Kikyo's people which she looks after. Kagome saw an arrow fly past her as a pink glow come off it, Kagome turned to see Kikyo limping along beaten and badly hurt, Kagome looked at Kikyo, and saw tears rolling down her eyes.

"_She's lucky she don't bleed." _Kagome turned and pulled back an arrow she about to shot when and arrow hit the back of her she fell to the floor with an arrow sticking out of her back, Kagome's body became completely paralyzed as she looked at Sesshomaru in desperate need of help, the t – rex looking demon could smell Kagome's blood and his giant 3 fingers came down and picked her up, it squeezed her very tightly almost braking her little fragile bones.

"SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome screamed in pain as Sesshomaru jumped up and took out his sword went to hit the demon with it but its long tail slapped him back. Kikyo stood and watched the demon's fight as she herd InuYasha run up to her.

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" InuYasha looked at the hurt young miko then looked in the direction of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." InuYasha was still angry at him for taking Kagome from him so InuYasha wanted to make Kagome see that he wants her back. InuYasha herd another scream he looked up and saw Kagome raven hair fly around and she was getting crushed, the t-rex like demon dug his claws into Kagome's back as she let out another scream, it all went quite in the demon's hand as Kagome was just a dead piece of weight in the demon's hand.

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha screamed for his companion how was now sort of dead Kikyo looked at InuYasha as she wanted to make InuYasha happy.

Was Sesshomaru going to get Kagome or will InuYasha and Kikyo get her back safely? Kagome's hart was broken to many times by the same man, she needs a new love. Sesshomaru is her only love for now.


	6. Chapter 6

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 6 – the battle of love.

Kagome was lying there in the t – rex like demon's hand with a big hole in her back, while InuYasha and Kikyo where watching Sesshomaru fight for Kagome's life.

"Kagome please. You're much stronger that this to let a demon get to you." InuYasha mumbled to himself as then his rage came out. "SESSHOMARU THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FALUT!" InuYasha charged at the demon swinging is sword left right and center, Sesshomaru jumped on the demon's head and then dug his sword into the demon's head, the demon let out a giant roar then flicked Sesshomaru off his head Kikyo was stood watching the two fight for Kagome who was bleeding badly, Kikyo spotted a shard of the shikon no tama in the demon's neck.

"INUYASHA AIM FOR THE NECK." Kikyo couldn't do much with the pain she was in. InuYasha didn't listen to Kikyo and carried on taking his rage out on the demon's leg but it wasn't doing much damage to start with. Kagome opened her eyes slightly then looked down at InuYasha and Sesshomaru who was finding a place to get to the demon but his tail was knocking them back. Kagome looked over to Kikyo then she saw her bow and arrows.

"KIKYO PASS ME YOU'RE BOW AND ARROWS" Kagome yelled as loud as she could but Kikyo pretended not to hear her. Kagome struggled out of the grasped of the distracted demon. Kagome got out of the demon's hand and crawled up the demon's head. She got to the top and then grabbed one of its scales then pierced it thorough the hole that Sesshomaru made. The demon let out a great yell as the shard of the jewel fell out of the demon's neck Kagome felt very dizzy the collapsed off the demon's head and fell. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's dead like body falling, he jumped up and caught her in his arms then landed safely the demon ran off back where it was.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt down with Kagome in his arms. Kikyo walked off knowing it was her fault she got hurt like that. InuYasha ran over and saw the young miko in Sesshomaru's arms.

"Sesshomaru you basted this was all you're fault." InuYasha sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"It wasn't me. It was you're dead woman." Sesshomaru explained as he held Kagome tight to him.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"Yes, Kagome was about help me to kill the demon but Kikyo shot on arrow into her back." Sesshomaru trying to be calm with InuYasha letting Kikyo do that. InuYasha wasn't going to let Sesshomaru talk about Kikyo in that manner and InuYasha punched Sesshomaru right across his face. Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha as Rin and Jakin sat there shocked at what InuYasha had just done. Kagome moved her head then looked up and Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Asks Kagome still weak. Sesshomaru just nods then Kagome sees a fist print in the side of Sesshomaru's face. Kagome gently touched the red print as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, InuYasha looked at Kagome and dragged her away from Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha." Kagome cried as she felt pain rush through her body as the blood went faster down her back.

"Kagome where going back." InuYasha started to drag Kagome but she forced her arm out of the tight grip that InuYasha had on her.

"No InuYasha. I'm staying with Sesshomaru." Kagome ran back to Sesshomaru as she kissed him on the lips right in front of InuYasha. Kagome got a pain from the hole in her back. InuYasha slowly walked away back to Sango and Mirkou as Sesshomaru was trying to wrap a bandage around Kagome's body to stop the bleeding. Rin was helping while Jakin was still eating the fish.

InuYasha went back to the others and saw Kikyo in front of him.

"InuYasha I'll help you get back the rest of the shards with the power I still have left." InuYasha smiled as the two of them kissed. Mirkou and Sango accepted Kikyo for now, but InuYasha is going to kill Sesshomaru to get back Kagome and he will tell her his real feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 7 – the only solution

InuYasha was sat head in hands on a rock thinking how Kagome will come back to him. Then it hit him. Killing the one she loves.

"Sango, Mirkou over here I have a plan." InuYasha explained to them what the plane would be so they could help.

Kagome was walking around with Rin on her shoulders as Jakin was chasing butterflies.

"Kagome you're the best mother ever." Rin was hugging Kagome from her neck.

"Oh … thank you Rin. You're the best daughter." Sesshomaru was watching from a distance as he gazed at Kagome's beauty.

"_Kagome I need to ask you something. Would you, please stay with me, with me; Rin and Jakin? I need you; you're that special place in my heart. Kagome did stick to her promise, but InuYasha is making things a lot more difficult than I imagined."_ Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome please come with me." Kagome smiled then put Rin down she walked off with Sesshomaru to the place where they kissed last night. "Kagome what would you do to stay with me?" Sesshomaru looked Kagome straight in her eyes trying to resist another kiss.

"I'd do what I can to stay with you, Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at the floor. "But its InuYasha he's the one making it harder for me to settle." There was a scream in the background Sesshomaru ran off as Kagome slowly followed behind. There was InuYasha pointing a sword at Rin's neck.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome ran over to InuYasha to see what's going on. "InuYasha you idiot what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked moving InuYasha's sword away from Rin.

"Kagome if you don't came back with me I'll kill Rin." InuYasha had a serious face on as Kagome stood there and didn't know what to do.

"InuYasha how low. You are going to take away a girls life to get back Kagome. Well here is something for you to keep in mind." Sesshomaru punched InuYasha making him fly backwards. "Don't point a sword to Rin and don't threaten Kagome to come back to you by blackmail. Got it?" Sesshomaru stood over InuYasha with a very angry face.

"Keh Sesshomaru you're the one I wanted." Sesshomaru stepped back then got out his sword.

"Bring it." Sesshomaru charged at InuYasha who jumped and dogged the attack. InuYasha went to hit Sesshomaru but he just punched InuYasha backwards.

InuYasha slowly got up then grabbed his sword again then when to go and hit Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru swung his sword and pieced and hole right in InuYasha's side. "Had enough InuYasha?" Sesshomaru mocked InuYasha. InuYasha slowly got up with his side bleeding InuYasha had that plane still in mind. InuYasha whistled and Mirkou came out of know were riding on Kilara. Mirkou grabbed Kagome then grabbed InuYasha then took her back to the village. Sesshomaru put his sword away. Kagome's scream was herd in the distance.

"Hum. So steeling her now are we." Sesshomaru walked off in the direction that InuYasha and the others went with Kagome.

InuYasha had his hand over Kagome's mouth so she couldn't scream InuYasha took the shards off Kagome then placed her over the Well.

"Kagome forgive me, but it's for the best. Goodbye." InuYasha let go of Kagome and watched her fall down the darkness of the well until she disappeared.

"InuYasha do you think you did the right thing?" Asked Sango as she looked down the dark dampness of the Well with InuYasha. There was no reply from InuYasha so she just left him, InuYasha stood on his knees and rested his chin on the rim of the well looking down.

Kagome looked around and saw brick walls; she stood up and climbed her way up the well. Kagome opened the doors to her world as she looked around; she slowly walked back to her house.

"I'm back …" Kagome was very depressed and her family could tell by the way she was talking.

"Oh welcome back sis. Mama and Grandpa have gone to the shops for a bit." Sota her younger brother smiled, but Kagome nodded her head to show she understood and went off up stairs.

"_I can't believe InuYasha would do that to me."_ Kagome sat down on her bed and had a long thought. "_Sesshomaru I'm so sorry but I can't go back down without a shikon – no – tama shard. But I will find away, soon I hope. I will be there for you again Sesshomaru. Is wearied how all of a sudden I'm in love with Sesshomaru, InuYasha I'm never going to forgive him for this he can just … just."_ Kagome stood up from her bed and clenched her fisted then screamed. "SIT!!!" Kagome then felt a lot better even though InuYasha wasn't there to sit she could still feel him fall from the other world. "_I will get back don't you worry Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakin I'll be back soon, just wait for me. InuYasha when I get back, you're so in for it this time."_ Kagome flopped her body in a ball on her bed and cried herself off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

His True Feelings for you – Chapter 8 – school wont help my broken heart.

Kagome lied on her bed still in her uniform; one of her shoes where on and the other was off. Kagome's cat meow very deeply, Kagome wiggled her foot with the shoe on then she opened her eyes slightly.

"Kagome get up dear, its time for school." Kagome's mam called from down stairs. Kagome lifted her head and looked at the clock.

"8:15 … good thing I live near school" Kagome sat on the edge of her bed then rubbed her head, bits of her raven hair fell down her shoulders and rested its self on her back. Kagome got her other shoe then walked down stairs with her shoe in her hands.

"Mama, I'm leavening." The young miko mumbled as she walked out the door. Kagome slowly walked past the well hut.

"_Sesshomaru …"_ Kagome walked over to the hut she slid the door open; the young miko looked down the well. "_Maybe if I try I may go down." _Kagome put her legs over the wooden walls of the well then let her self go. Nothing happened.

"_No, nothing, Sesshomaru forgive me."_ Kagome climbed back up then walked slowly to school.

Sesshomaru walked over through Kiadie's village then walked over to the well where Kagome's smell came from. Sesshomaru jumped down the well then looked at the floor and sensed Kagome's smell get even stronger it came from underneath him. Sesshomaru jumped back up then walked over to InuYasha and the others.

"InuYasha, Weres Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked around the hut looking for Kagome.

"Keh she went back home." InuYasha smiled to himself knowing that Sesshomaru would never know how she goes home.

"Oh, the well?" Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha.

"Huh how the …" Sesshomaru looked out side.

"The well has her sent all over it." Sesshomaru turned and faced InuYasha. "How do I get down?" InuYasha just roared with laughter.

"You idiot, you can't get down, only I can." Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the scruff of his Kimono and walked over to the well.

"Well. Go get her." Sesshomaru dropped InuYasha down the well then sat near the tree and waited.

Kagome was sat in class and looked out of the window.

"_Why would InuYasha through me back down the well when he needs me? Oh maybe he is jealous. Nah Kagome, stop dreaming he's got Kikyo now. Sesshomaru is the only one who cares about me now over there. I may as well not bother go back if all InuYasha keeps doing is looking like her cares. Me and Sesshomaru love each other … Or does he just love me and I think I love him but really I love InuYasha? I have know idea anymore, I'm so confused, Dose InuYasha love me or does he not want me and Sesshomaru together?"_ Kagome let her head hit the desk which made a big noise. The bell went and everyone left the classroom apart from Kagome who was crying at the desk, the teacher walked over to Kagome and knelt down at her desk.

"Miss Kagome you ok?" The teacher looked at the sobbing miko not knowing why she was crying. Kagome shot up knowing that the teacher was there and didn't mean to hit her head of the desk she nodded then ran out of the doors to the playground. Kagome's friends walked over to her.

"Kagome is you're boyfriend giving you trouble?" asked on of Kagome's friends

"No … well yes." Kagome wiped her tears away then walked off.

"Hey where you going?" Kagome turned around with the most fakest smiles ever on her face then said.

"I'm going for some fresh air later." Kagome turned her back then walked off hanging her head low.

InuYasha jumped out of the other end of the well then ran off to Kagome's house. He stormed in to the house then Kagome's mam and brother and grandpa just looked at him.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha was very rude when he spoke but he was angry.

"She's at scho …" Kagome's mama never finished her sentence as InuYasha had all ready ran out the house. "Erm … she has a test." Kagome's mama mumble as InuYasha of course never herd

"_Kagome I'll get you back for sure."_ InuYasha jumped from roof to roof until he caught Kagome's smell in a near by park, he jumped down from the building and walked over to the park where Kagome was lying on the floor.

"Kagome?" InuYasha walked over to her then knelt down he herd her whimpering so she was ok by his point. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me. When I saw you with my brother I guess, what I mean is, I …" InuYasha couldn't get his words out as he was near Kagome he looked in the distance then felt a tug at his Kimono trousers. InuYasha looked down and saw Kagome's little hand on his trousers with a tight grip, InuYasha put his hand on Kagome's then lifted her body and walked her to a bench. InuYasha still holding the young miko decided to sit under a tree he was still holding Kagome close to him and rocking her side to side.

"InuYasha I want to be with Sesshomaru." Kagome's little voice made InuYasha's ears prick up. "I love him." Kagome opened her eyes to look at InuYasha's face which wasn't a pretty sight.

"How can you love such a beast?" InuYasha scold at her, she knew he'd be angry so she took his anger.

"He's not a beast when you get to know him." Kagome smiled thinking of Sesshomaru, InuYasha stood up with Kagome in his arms he walked off he looked down at Kagome,

"Its you're choice, do what ever. Just one thing." Kagome looked at InuYasha

"What's that?" InuYasha took a big sigh.

"Just please come with us for a while, just until we find Narku then you can do what ever." InuYasha looked at Kagome wishing he could tell her his feelings to her but her couldn't while Kikyo was alive.

"InuYasha why don't you go with Kikyo?" Kagome looked up at him while InuYasha was still carrying her to the well. "I mean I'm not going to be there and I'm not going to get angry because I'm with Sesshomaru now." Kagome smiled InuYasha looked at Kagome the smiled back he jumped back down the well InuYasha jumped out of the well into the feudal aura. InuYasha put Kagome down she walked forward with InuYasha behind her Sesshomaru came out from the trees Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then smiled, she ran at him and jumped into him arms smiling all the way.

"Its good to see you're back." Sesshomaru rapped his arms around her.

"It's good to be back." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru straight on the lips.

Sango and Mirkou came out of the Hut and saw Kagome kissing Sesshomaru,

"I guess she really does like him then." Sango smiled Kikyo came behind Mirkou and Sango, Kikyo saw InuYasha and walked over to him,

"I guess there together, so I'm guessing I'll have to stay with you?" Kikyo asked warping her hands around InuYasha waist.

"Like old times Kikyo. Like old times." InuYasha smiled at Kagome and Sesshomaru then looked at Kikyo, InuYasha walked off to Sango and Mirkou.

"She's happy, that's what I wanted so you two accept it too." Shippo came out and jumped on InuYasha's shoulder.

"I guess you're going to miss her?" InuYasha looked at the little fox demon then smiled he looked back at the Dog demon and the young miko.

"Yer Shippo I' am."


End file.
